


Appointment

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [29]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - Sylvia has to take Ramsay to therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appointment

It was difficult to bring him here, but Roose already paid the appointment and he’d bother me to no end if I let Ramsay skip it.

‘I don’t get why I have to do what this douche bag wants me to do’ he’s been impossible lately, the school thinks it’s because he comes from a broken home, I think it’s because the other kids have been bullying him.

‘He’s not the one who wants you to do it, and don’t call him that’ his hand was so small on hers as the crossed the street. She could cry or kill when she remembered that they were calling him ‘bastard boy’ at school. ‘I’m the one who wants you to go’

‘Why?’ he looked betrayed, he even tired to take him hand of mine, but I only squeezed tighter ‘Do you think I’m crazy?!’

‘I want you to go, because if you don’t, the school will try to take you from me, and I can’t bear to lose you’ we were in the building now, and kneeling in front of him, I take his face in both hands.

‘I don’t wanna go, ma’

‘And I won’t let you, baby. But you gotta do this for us, okay?’

‘Okay’


End file.
